


Atmen

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Höllenfahrt, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boerne kennt das, das ist ganz normal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmen

**Author's Note:**

> Vor kurzem mal wieder Höllenfahrt gesehen und gedacht, dass man das auch irgendwie anders hätte machen können, nachdem Winkler Thiel die Waffe in den Nacken gehalten hat. 
> 
> Und ich hab das jetzt mal anders gemacht. Irgendwie. So war das in mir drin und so wollte das aus mir raus. Genau so. 
> 
> Und viel mehr mag ich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht dazu sagen :-)
> 
> Nur eines noch: Danke an CornChrunchie fürs "Probelesen" und die Titelidee :-*

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Erst als sie im Auto sitzen und losfahren wollen, scheint bei Thiel alles anzukommen. Bis eben war er wie betäubt einfach nur Boernes Anweisungen gefolgt, hatte sich ohne ein Wort zum Auto bringen lassen. Sich nicht gegen die Hand an seinem Arm gewehrt, so wie sonst. Boerne kennt das, das ist ganz normal. Akute Belastungsreaktion eben. Da macht der Kopf erst mal zu, die Seele auch und man macht seltsame Dinge, wie Hände auf Armen zulassen. Das wundert ihn nicht weiter und beunruhigt ihn auch nicht, das geht vorbei, es geht immer vorbei.

 

Aber jetzt fängt Thiel an zu zittern, völlig unkontrolliert und unkontrollierbar, es schüttelt ihn regelrecht. Er starrt geradeaus und atmet viel zu schnell und viel zu flach. Auch das ist ganz normal, das weiß Boerne, er ist Arzt, und auch so etwas beunruhigt ihn nicht weiter, eigentlich, er weiß mit so etwas umzugehen, als Arzt, er weiß, dass das wieder vergeht, von ganz alleine wieder vergeht oder mit ein bisschen gut zureden, das Zittern in ein paar Minuten, der ganze Rest in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen, da wird es wieder gut sein, das weiß er, er ist ja Arzt. Aber das hier ist anders, und er versteht es gar nicht ganz, aber es muss an Thiel liegen, den er noch nie so gesehen hat und den er so nicht sehen will und er ist selbst ein wenig schockiert darüber, dass ihn das so aus der Fassung bringt, aber er ist wirklich beunruhigt. Er zeigt das nicht. Natürlich nicht, das wäre ja kontraproduktiv, wenn er jetzt hier auch noch ... das wäre unprofessionell und ... Thiel braucht ihn jetzt, seine Hilfe. Seine professionelle Hilfe. 

 

Er redet mit ihm, ganz ruhig und atmet mit ihm zusammen, atmet ihm vor, versucht es zumindest. Es funktioniert nicht gut und er steigt kurzerhand aus dem Wagen, geht herum und öffnet die Beifahrertür. Er zieht Thiel heraus, der mehr schlecht als recht mitmacht und das, was er mitmacht ist mehr Automatismus als bewusster Wille. Aber das ist okay, normal, das weiß Boerne, und wenn er ihm in jeder anderen Situation eine Spitze wegen seiner Schwerfälligkeit mitgegeben hätte, macht es ihm heute Angst. Er erkennt sich selbst nicht wieder, aber darüber kann er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, jetzt geht es um Thiel. Der reagiert überhaupt nicht, ist völlig passiv und Boerne redet sich ein, dass das nichts weiter zu bedeuten hat in dieser Situation, hat es auch nicht, aber trotzdem. Es ist eben Thiel und er gerade wahrscheinlich ein schlechter Arzt aber dafür anscheinend ein guter Freund und dass ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt einfällt überrascht ihn nun auch nicht mehr. 

 

Thiel lässt sich, kaum dass er aus dem Auto gestiegen ist, sofort auf den Boden sinken, fallen beinah, wenn Boerne ihn nicht halten würde. Gegen den Vorderreifen gelehnt sitzt er da, immer noch zitternd und viel zu schnell und flach atmend und mit kaltem Schweiß. Boerne versucht es wieder, redet, langsam und deutlich und ganz ruhig. Als Arzt oder Freund oder beides, egal. Kniet sich ihm gegenüber, hält ihm mit beiden Händen den Kopf, zwingt ihn, ihn anzusehen. Mit ihm zusammen zu atmen, ein, aus, ein, aus. Gut so, ja. Aber Thiel driftet immer wieder ab und Boerne zwingt ihn immer wieder, den Blickkontakt zu halten, nicht zu verschwinden. Thiel versucht, ihn zu fokussieren, nickt ab und zu, scheint ihn zu hören und Boerne ist lächerlich erleichtert über diesen kleinen Kontakt. 

 

Thiel beruhigt sich zusehends, aber Boerne lässt ihn nicht los, lässt ihn nicht los. Nicht seinen Kopf, nicht seinen Blick. Lässt Thiel nicht los. 

 

Boerne lächelt ihm zu. Alles ist gut, er ist bei ihm, es ist nichts passiert, alles in Ordnung. Boerne weiß, dass das nicht stimmt, es ist sehr wohl etwas passiert und es wird noch dauern, bis wieder alles in Ordnung ist, ein paar Stunden, ein paar Tage, vielleicht Wochen. Und selbst wenn es ganz weg nie sein wird, kann man irgendwann doch damit leben. Und jetzt für den Moment ist es gut, Thiel geht es besser. Es geht ihm besser.

 

Und weil es eben Thiel ist, dem es wieder besser geht und auch, weil es Thiel ist, dem es schlecht geht und der vorhin beinah ... Oder eben einfach, weil es Thiel ist und er selbst ein schlechter Arzt aber ein guter Freund, lässt er seinen Kopf los und zieht ihn an sich. Vielleicht drückt er zu fest, vielleicht, aber Thiel beschwert sich nicht und er selbst braucht das jetzt so. Und Thiel vielleicht auch. Er streicht über Thiels Rücken und Haar und Thiel lehnt seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und entspannt sich unter den Berührungen, bis Boerne mit seinen Fingern zufällig Thiels Nacken streift und Thiel zusammenzuckt und sich wieder verkrampft. Alarmiert muss Boerne feststellen, dass Thiels Atmung wieder unruhig wird und er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt für diese Unachtsamkeit. Er murmelt eine Entschuldigung, und noch eine und noch eine und zieht ihn noch näher an sich und fährt über seinen Rücken, so lange, bis Thiel wieder ruhiger wird und er auch.

 

***

 

Er lässt Thiel nicht alleine, sondern bei sich schlafen. In seinem Bett, das groß genug ist für zwei und ohnehin viel zu groß für ihn alleine, aber selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte er sich zu ihm gelegt. Das wäre ihm unter anderen Umständen seltsam vorgekommen, oder hätte ihm Angst gemacht, jetzt aber ist es einfach so. 

 

Thiel schläft schlecht, natürlich, auch das ist vollkommen normal, das weiß er, aber hier, bei Thiel, tut ihm das fast körperlich weh, die Unruhe, die Schweißausbrüche, das leise Wimmern. Er rückt dichter an Thiel heran, zieht ihn mit dem Rücken gegen sich, hält mit einer Hand Thiels Hände gegen die Brust gedrückt. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in Thiels Nacken und Thiel versteift sich, aber Boerne lässt nicht von ihm ab. Er drückt seinen Mund auf Thiels Nacken, kein Kuss, das ist kein Kuss, das darf kein Kuss sein unter diesen Umständen und es ist auch keiner, es ist der verzweifelte Versuch, diese Erinnerungen aus Thiels Nacken zu löschen. Er kann und wird es nicht zulassen, dass Thiel auf ewig die Angst im Nacken sitzt. 

 

Und Thiel entkrampft sich, wenigstens für den Moment hat es geholfen, das hätte auch nach hinten losgehen können, wird Boerne in dem Moment bewusst, was hat ihn da geritten eigentlich? Aber es hat geholfen und als er erleichtert gegen Thiels Nacken ausatmet bleibt der andere ruhig. Es hat geholfen. 

 

Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen Thiels Nacken und hält immer noch die Hände fest. Thiels Atem geht langsam und gleichmäßig und er liegt warm und ruhig in seinen Armen.

 

Nach ein paar Minuten schläft auch Boerne ein und nach ein paar Wochen wieder und dann atmen sie eine ganze Nacht lang zusammen, ein, aus, ein, aus, und er lässt Thiel nicht mehr los und Thiel lässt ihn nicht mehr los, und als er beim Aufwachen Thiels Nacken küsst, küsst er Thiels Nacken.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
